interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Jam
English Pronunciation * * - fruit spread * - verb * * * * Noun # A sweet mixture of fruit boiled with sugar and allowed to congeal. Often spread on bread or toast or used in jam tarts. # A difficult situation. #: I’m in a '''jam' right now. Can you help me out?'' # Blockage, congestion. #: A traffic '''jam' caused us to miss the game's first period.'' # An informal, impromptu performance or rehearsal. # A difficult situation for a pitcher or defending team. #: He's in a '''jam' now, having walked the bases loaded with the cleanup hitter coming to bat.'' # A forceful dunk. # (roller derby) A play during which points can be scored. #: Toughie scored four points in that '''jam'.'' # Any of several rock-climbing maneuvers requiring wedging of an extremity into a tight space. #: I used a whole series of fist and foot '''jams' in that crack.'' # luck. #: He's got more '''jam' than Waitrose.'' Synonyms * conserve, jelly, preserve Related terms * RAQ * jamjar * jammy * jam band * jam roly poly * jam sandwich * jam session * jam tart * jam tomorrow * log jam * Murrumbidgee jam * pearl jam * tamp * traffic jam * want jam on it * climbing: ** hand jam ** finger jam ** fist jam ** foot jam ** pinkie jam ** ring jam ** thumb-down jam ** toe jam See also * jelly * marmalade Translations * Arabic: * Chinese: ** Mandarin: , * Croatian: , * Czech: , * Danish: , * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: (marmeláda) * Hebrew: * Hungarian: , , , * Ido: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: , * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Welsh: * Czech: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: (botiliárisma) * Hebrew: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Spanish: * Welsh: * Finnish: * French: , * Swedish: * Finnish: * Finnish: , * Norwegian: vanskelighet/ trøbbel/ knipe ´ * Swedish: , * : 果酱 (guǒjiàng) (1) * : jam (1), file (2) Verb # To block or confuse a broadcast signal. # To throw a pitch at or near the batter's hands. #: Jones was '''jammed' by the pitch.'' # To play music (especially improvisation as a group.) # To get something stuck in a confined space. #: My foot GOT '''jammed' in a gap between the rocks.'' # To injure a finger or toe by sudden compression of the digit's tip. #: When he tripped on the step he 'jammed' his toe. # To squeeze into a small space. #: The rush-hour train was '''jammed' with commuters.'' # To brusquely force something into a space; cram. #: They temporarily stopped the gas tank leak by 'jamming' a piece of taffy into the hole. # Causing congestion or blockage. Often used with "up" #: A single accident can jam the roads for hours. # (roller derby) To attempt to score points. #: Toughie '''jammed' four times in the second period.'' Synonyms * ram Derived terms * jam-pack * jammer Translations * Arabic: شَ|sc=Arab|tr=shawwasha}} * Finnish: * French: * Swahili: Category:English ergative verbs Category:Foods ---- Albanian Pronunciation * Verb # I am Conjugation ---- Dutch Pronunciation * * Noun jam (Plural: jams, diminutive: jammetje) # jam (conserved fruits where no parts of fruits are visible anymore) Related terms * konfituur Category:Dutch nouns ---- Esperanto Etymology From . Adverb jam # already Category:Esperanto adverbs ---- Indonesian Noun jam # hour Category:Indonesian nouns ---- Latin Adverb jam # An alternative spelling of iam. Category:Latin adverbs ---- Lithuanian Pronoun jam # ---- Malay Noun jam # clock # hour Category:Malay nouns Category:ms:Time ---- Welsh Noun jam # jam Category:Welsh nouns br:jam de:jam et:jam el:jam es:jam fa:jam fr:jam ko:jam io:jam it:jam kn:jam sw:jam lo:jam la:jam lt:jam li:jam hu:jam ml:jam ms:jam my:jam nl:jam ja:jam no:jam pl:jam pt:jam ro:jam ru:jam simple:jam fi:jam sv:jam ta:jam te:jam th:jam tr:jam tk:jam vi:jam wo:jam zh:jam